Details
by Light Winchester
Summary: Porque los grandes momentos, se inician con pequeños detalles. "FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y este Fic participa de la actividad: Jingle bells rock: Intercambio navideño del foro 413 days!" Destinatario del intercambio: LadyYuki-Chan.
1. Envy

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así ya seríamos canon y de manera oficial.. porque ¡oigan, ya lo somos y lo saben! (?

"FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y este Fic participa de la actividad: Jingle bells rock: Intercambio navideño del foro 413 days!" ahora, Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, ¿creo? Posible OOC. Me disculpo por ello, así como por cualquier falta que pudiera presentar.

 **Notas de la autora:** Querida Yuki-chan, siento tanto la tardanza. Lo motivos han sido variados, así como su seriedad, pero al fin y al cabo llevaron a mi retraso con tu obsequio. Sin embargo, finalmente puedo centrarme en él y prometo continuarlo hasta el final —aun cuando admito que podría tardar—.  
Escribí cuatro distintas versiones para este fic, cuatro distintas ideas que me hicieron cuestionarme una y otra vez cual podría ser la adecuada para ti, y al final casi por impulso he decidido quedarme con esta. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Sin más que añadir, gracias por la paciencia y por acompañarnos en este viaje, es un placer contar con tu presencia en el foro. Y quiero agradecer a Lira, pues su eterna disposición para lectura y crítica de mis trabajos, es lo que me permite no sucumbir a mis inseguridades y arrojar todo por los aires xD ¡Salud capitana! (?

.

 **Jingle bells rock: Intercambio navideño.**

Obsequio para: Yuki-chan.

 **Details.**

— **Envy —**

.

Objeto: Pesebre

Sentimiento (Juvia): Envidia.

Sentimiento (Gray): Sinceridad.

.

Estrechó sus oscuros y cuestionantes ojos en busca de una mejor visión. Sus mejillas sonrojadas —aunque no de vergüenza— se inflaron notoriamente mientras protagonizaba un silencioso mohín.

Deseaba acercarse, era notorio en como se mecía inquieta sobre sí misma, cegada al mundo a excepción de la escena frente a ella.

Suspiraba, y su cuerpo parecía perder toda fuerza a cada bocanada de aire que abandonaba sus labios temblorosos. Estaba molesta, pero también dolida. Sentía en su pecho una emoción que creyó haber dejado en el pasado desde hacía mucho, y eso la hacía sentir vacía, _incorrecta._

Dirigió su mirada azulina una vez en dirección a aquella pequeña cabaña de madera con el montón de figuras de porcelana en su interior, y se avergonzó de sus pensamientos cuando sorpresiva y vergonzosamente, se imaginó haciéndolas desaparecer.

Un pesebre. Así lo había llamado su Rival en el amor. Al parecer una importante decoración navideña dentro de su tradición familiar.

Se le hacía conocido, y estaba segura de que esa definitivamente no era la primera vez que veía uno, y aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera admitir, tampoco resultaba verse tan mal. Sin embargo, no era aquella pequeña construcción bajo el imponente árbol de Navidad lo que hacía sentir inquieta a la maga de agua, tampoco era el factor de que todo el gremio pareciera haberse detenido un instante para la simple apreciación de aquella inusual decoración; la inquietud de Juvia la genera la particular atención que el destinatario de sus afectos ha mantenido sobre la misma, y más concretamente sobre su _propietaria_.

Todo había iniciado temprano en la mañana, cuando el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail había hecho su regreso desde una misión. La maga celestial había estado luciendo apagada —angustiada—. Afirmó a todos encontrarse bien, pero la misma Juvia podía ver más allá de su sonrisa; la rubia hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ocultar un evidente dolor, y Juvia estaba bastante segura de comprender a que se debía.

La Navidad es una fecha para disfrutar en familia, y Lucy ya no la tenía. Por supuesto tenía a Fairy Tail, lo primero y único que muchos como la maga de agua alguna vez habían tenido, pero para alguien que había conocido _algo más_ —no mejor, pero si diferente— de seguro esas serían fechas cargadas de melancolía y nostalgia.

Más tarde ese día, ella había estado esperando el regreso de su Gray-sama, quien se había marchado sorpresivamente por su cuenta a una presunta misión, y había corrido hasta él deseosa de hacerle saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado al notar que este hacía su entrada por la puerta principal. No se extrañó cuando este le dedicó vagamente un cortés saludo, y continuó su andar decidido hasta la mesa donde Natsu y Happy se esforzaban por levantarle el ánimo a la rubia. Estaba acostumbrada.

Los celos fluyeron en su interior en aquel entonces, pero su curiosidad fue notoriamente mayor al momento en que sus ojos avistaron las pequeñas figuras de porcelana que su amado retiraba con cuidado de su bolso y extendía con una media sonrisa a la maga estelar.

Sus pies habían avanzado inconscientemente en su dirección para ese entonces, deteniéndose a pocos pasos del lugar donde se desarrollaba la acción. Los hermosos ojos castaños de la rubia se habían llenado de lágrimas, y parecía sorprendida, impactada incluso. Se colocó en pie de manera sorpresiva, y sin brindar tiempo a la peliazul de prepararse mentalmente para lo que presenciaría, se había arrojado a los brazos del mago de hielo, aprisionándolo en un abrazo.

Había dolido, no lo negaría. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con un sinfín de sensaciones que no tuvo tiempo de vociferar. Sintió celos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió _algo más._

Los brazos de su amado, los abrazos que la habían salvado tantas veces pero jamás profesado una muestra mínima de cariño, ahora se depositaban torpemente sobre la espalda baja de la maga estelar correspondiendo a ese abrazo.

Dolía, realmente dolía. Pero por sobre todo se cuestionaba, _¿por qué?_

 _¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no a Juvia?_

El contacto había durado poco, y posteriormente habían aumentado el número de curiosos aglomerados alrededor de aquella mesa. La maga de agua aún deseaba acercarse, su pecho subía y bajaba en entrecortadas respiraciones, mientras mordía su labio en busca de autocontrol, pues temía ser capaz de estrangular a su Rival en ese preciso momento.

Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, pero no se sentía igual a cuando el mismo pareciera salirse de su pecho por la presencia de su amado. No. Esta vez era diferente.  
Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y aunque se aferraba casi desesperadamente de su chalina en busca de un soporte invisible, no era capaz de contener su tiritar y el rechinar ocasional de sus dientes cuando abandonaban su labio a causa de su creciente ansiedad.

Se sentía molesta y dolida, pero eso perdía lugar ante la impotencia que también se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No sentía celos como hubiera esperado. No, esta vez el dolor en su pecho le informaba que se trataba de algo más intenso y disgustante.

Sentía _envidia._

Desde la fibra más oculta de su ser sentía envidia, y eso le molestaba.

Ella no era así, ella ya no era _así._

Se sintió una niña pequeña otra vez, que observaba desde la distancia la vida transcurrir sin permitirle ser partícipe, y le escupía en su rostro la felicidad que ella jamás sería capaz de experimentar.

Ella no quería sentirse así. A ella la hacía feliz ver a Rival en el amor sonreír, pero comenzaba a plantearse la idea de que quizá no a cuestas de sus propias pérdidas.

Ella quería recibir un obsequio de Gray-sama.

Ella quería recibir la sonrisa galante de Gray-sama.

Ella quería sentir la calidez de un abrazo de Gray-sama.

Ella quería su recompensa por tanto esfuerzo invertido, ella quería lo que la vida una vez más le negaba y repartía con los demás.

Ella quería, y simplemente "querer", comenzaba a volverse insuficiente.

.

.

 **~ 1007 ~**

— Gracias por leer —


	2. Sincerity

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así Gray definitivamente habría dejado a Juvia dormir en su cama durante esos seis meses 7u7

"FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y este Fic participa de la actividad: Jingle bells rock: Intercambio navideño del foro 413 days!" actualmente: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** OOC y descuidos de edición. Me disculpo por ello, y acepto cualquier crítica que se pueda presentar.

 **Notas de la autora:** Sé que me he tardado, y lo lamento. He estado con dificultades para actualizar, pero me estoy esforzando en brindarle fin a mis viejos proyectos, así como en volver más frecuentes mis actualizaciones.

Respecto al título y a la aplicación de la emoción —sinceridad—, me gustaría aclarar por si acaso mi interpretación de la misma. En este capítulo pretendí plantear el sentir y actuar sincero de Gray, reflejando superficialmente su sinceridad consigo mismo, la cual conduce a su sinceridad respecto a su cariño y preocupación por sus compañeros. Quise plasmar esto último en el accionar sincero de Gray, quien no mide esfuerzo en pos de otros y quien sin importar lo que pudiera decirse de él, es capaz de demostrar genuino agradecimiento.

 **Yuki-chan:** Luego de meses —y mucha deshonra a mi vaca— aquí traigo la actualización. Te entenderé incluso si no la lees, pero espero si lo hagas. Lamento muchísimo mis demoras y sí, si fueron cuatro versiones pues en verdad quería obsequiarte la mejor de ellas. Quizá no es el mejor de los fics, pero si te ha gustado yo soy muy feliz.

.

 **Jingle bells rock: Intercambio navideño.**

Obsequio para: Yuki-chan.

 **Details.**

—Sincerity—

.

Objeto: Pesebre

Sentimiento (Juvia): Envidia.

Sentimiento (Gray): Sinceridad.

.

.

Gray siempre se había jactado a sí mismo de su gran habilidad para percibir más de lo que demuestra. Del hecho de que sin importar que tan poco pudiera —o quisiera— expresar, él nunca se mantenía tan ajeno al pensar y sentir de los demás como pudiera hacerles creer.

Él sabía distinguir las sonrisas sinceras de entre las falsas, y leer aquello que las miradas expresan aun ante la lucha de sus propietarios por ocultarlo. Él conocía a las personas, al menos a aquellas preciadas para él.

—Oi Lucy, ¿qué tanto miras? —la voz del Dragon Slayer resonó al frente, lanzándose a correr hasta una vidriera cercana donde la maga celestial pareciera estar admirando algo.

—¿Qué es eso? —lo secundó Happy, y fue entonces que algo de curiosidad despertó en su interior.

Había notado algo ausente a la rubia desde que habían iniciado esa misión, y aunque Erza se hubiera encargado de cuestionar al respecto, ella había asegurado que todo estaba bien, razón por la cual él había decidido mantenerse al margen.

Él sabía que algo pasaba —lo había confirmado la noche anterior— y aunque no había deseado presionarla al respecto, y le había prometido que no se preocuparía, el observarla inclinada con sus manos sobre el vidrio de aquella pequeña tienda haciendo caso omiso a las cuestiones de sus compañeros, había llamado de algún modo su atención.

—¿Un pesebre? —escuchó a Erza cuestionar a medida que se acercaba, y vio a la rubia finalmente reaccionar.

—S-sí. ¿Son bonitos, verdad? Mi familia solía poseer uno igual.

La pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo, y los ojos curiosos —aunque evidentemente confundidos— de Natsu y su exeed, se clavaron una vez más sobre aquellas pequeñas figuras. Era evidente que no reconocían aquella decoración.

—¿Y qué haces con eso? —cuestionó el Dragon Slayer, entrecerrando sus ojos y pegando su rostro a la vidriera.

—Es una decoración Navideña, Natsu. La colocas en tu casa en estas fechas —aclaró la maga de reequipo, pero el chico no pareció convencido.

—¿Y? ¿solo eso?

—¿No se comen? —agregó Happy, para indignación del moreno.

Scarlet negó, y luego retomó su mirada sobre la rubia cuyos ojos no habían abandonado jamás aquella escena de porcelana.

—¿Por qué no averiguas su precio? —sugirió, pero la rubia esbozó una sonrisa abatida y negó.

—No necesito hacerlo para conocer su valor. El artesano que los creó solo hizo tres de estos, son muy costosos, y con los destrozos que causamos apenas si podré pagar la renta este mes —su mirada se mantuvo fija en el pesebre otro instante, hasta que la maga finalmente se volteó esbozando una gran sonrisa— ¡Pero eso no importa, me alegra haberlo visto una vez más! Deberíamos marcharnos ahora —continuó y avanzó dándoles la espalda—, Magnolia no está lejos y estoy agotada.

Su equipo asintió e iniciaron su andar nuevamente, ajenos al mago que voluntariamente se había quedado atrás.

.

.

Apresuró su paso al avistar el edificio del gremio, estaba exhausto, pero su deseo de arribar y finalmente propiciarse un merecido descanso era más grande.

Había llegado de una misión junto a su equipo esa mañana, y apenas si había alcanzado a comer algo antes de dar partida a una nueva misión por su cuenta. Había sido sencilla, con buena paga, al menos la suficiente para costear lo que ahora llevaba dentro de su bolso.

—¡Gray-sama! —la voz entusiasta y siempre cargada de afecto de Juvia lo recibió al entrar, y la vio correr hacía él como era costumbre.

Deseó responder a su saludo, aunque eso para él implicara sencillamente permitirse ser abrazado y fingir indiferencia hacia su acción. Juvia parecía saberlo —o al menos eso esperaba él—, que sin importar cuanta indiferencia le profesara, él apreciaba cada uno de sus gestos. Sin embargo, mucho era su cansancio en ese momento y mucho más lo que aún tenía por hacer.

Le propició un saludo cortés, y se odió por el modo en el que su amplia sonrisa casi se desvaneció. Él la compensaría, pero para ello debía apresurarse.

Se encaminó hasta la mesa donde había avistado al pequeño exeed azul revolotear, y donde por supuesto se encontraban Natsu y Lucy. Ella aún lucía abatida, recordándole el porqué de sus últimas acciones.

No emitió palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a retirar una a una las figuras de porcelana que cargaba en su bolso.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron de par en par, y lo observó cuestionante con mirada vidriosa.

—Son tuyas —declaró el moreno.

Ella dudó y extendió una de sus manos hasta la pequeña figura de José, pero se detuvo.

—Gray, no puedo…

—Descuida. Acéptalas como agradecimiento.

Las lágrimas surgieron en ella entonces, y se colocó en pie sorprendiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias —susurró, y él se sintió genuinamente feliz. Lucy era una buena amiga, y se sentía en deuda con ella desde que le había hecho entender algo importante durante su última misión juntos.

La rubia se apartó de él, secando sus lágrimas y tomando con cariño algunas de las piezas de porcelana en sus manos mientras Happy y otros miembros se acercaban a observarlas con curiosidad.

—Oi, hielitos —llamó Natsu—. ¿Agradecimiento por qué?

Un tenue carmín se apoderó de las mejillas del mago de hielo, quien volteó avergonzado fingiendo indiferencia.

—No es de tu incumbencia —refutó, y aunque el Dragon Slayer tuvo intenciones de iniciar una contienda, los ojos del mago se clavaron sobre el lugar donde la maga de agua había estado alguna vez y ahora se encontraba ausente— ¿Dónde está Juvia? —cuestionó casi para sí mismo, pero la princesa de Extalia pareció haberlo escuchado.

—Se marchó —respondió observándolo casi con reproche, y ante la duda expresada en las facciones del moreno, añadió—. Lo hizo poco después que Lucy te abrazara.

La oscuridad de sus ojos grises se posó sobre la puerta, y aunque no se encontró allí más que con la visión de la fuerte madera que la componía, él lo supo: lo había arruinado.

.

.

—995—

— **Gracias por leer—**

.

 **¿Tomatazos? Sí, yo también me odio por herir a Juvia xD**


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y este Fic participa de la actividad: Jingle bells rock: Intercambio navideño del foro 413 days!" actualmente: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Como lo índica el título, el capítulo puede ser confuso además de aburrido. Estuvo abandonado por un año, así que eso posiblemente se vea reflejado en este capítulo

 **Notas de la autora:** Se suponían solo tres capítulos e incluso se desde siempre que pasará al final, pero luego de empezar a escribir me di cuenta de que realmente debía lograr entrar a la historia de una vez más, lo suficiente para entenderla yo nuevamente y darle un final medianamente fluido y no mecánico. Este capítulo es confuso, creo que divagué entre mis propias dudas xD pero es parcialmente intencional, puesto que quería reflejar precisamente ese estado: la confusión. Los dos capítulos anteriores referían a una emoción cada uno, correspondiente una a Juvia y otra a Gray, respectivamente. Ya que al añadir este capítulo ya rompo con la dinámica de lo que fue la actividad, decidí al menos darle un significado, volviendo mutua esa confusión. Espero se entienda algo y alguien aún lea a este pobre sobreviviente xD.

 **Yuki-chan:** Yuki no está, Yuki se fue(?. Niña hacen como cien vidas que no sé de ti, espero estés bien. No sé si aún sigas esta historia, pero si lo haces siento tardarme tanto.

* * *

 **Jingle bells rock: Intercambio navideño.**

Obsequio para: Yuki-chan.

Details.

—Confusion—

.

.

Buscarla, ese era en ese momento su objetivo principal. Lo extraño, fue que no debió esforzarse demasiado.

Había salido detrás de ella, a la espera de encontrar algún rastro de su figura a la distancia pero definitivamente no había creído que la hallaría tan pronto. Juvia no había corrido lejos, ni se había escondido en ningún lugar, Juvia no había alcanzado más que a cruzar la calle y quedarse de pie allí mismo, observando a un par de niños jugar.

Gray se mantuvo paralizado, ajeno a la posibilidad de ser descubierto siguiéndola —pues la verdad, no le importaba si ella lo notaba. No lo iba a esconder— pero confundido. Había esperado en realidad que Juvia hubiera huido y aunque agradecía que no fuera de eso modo, no podía descifrar en ese momento la mirada que cargaban sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

La maga no lo miraba, no lo había visto tampoco. Ella yacía de pie con sus manos tímidamente frente a su pecho, lo que le daba indicios de que había sido sorprendida. Dos o tres niños de los alrededores se hallaban frente a ella y le mostraban algunas de las construcciones en nieve que habían realizado, invitándola a unirse.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Los niños la sabían una maga y además conocían sus poderes, puesto que uno había sugerido probar si su agua se congelaba de manera instantánea a causa del frío. Juvia los miraba con cariño, la mirada que solía llevar cuando algún infante se acercaba a ella en misiones o Asuka se hallaba presente, pero había algo en su actitud que se notaba distinto, algo que parecía estar desatando una lucha en su interior y eso era lo que no le gustaba.

La coloración de los ojos de Juvia podría avecinarse al mismo negro, pero ese océano de aguas oscuras era completamente transparencia para él. Él podía ver a través de ellos sin dificultad, como si de su elemento mismo se tratara, pero no en ese momento y los antecedentes a esa situación mucho aportaban a la culpa que comenzaba a acentuarse en su pecho.

—¿Juvia? —llamó y ella finalmente notó su presencia. Odió el modo en que sus ojos no brillaron al mirarlo, porque casi no reconoció a su Juvia en esa persona.

Ella no lo juzgó con sus orbes oscuros, ella no lloró o intentó disimular lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo, ella simplemente se sorprendió al verlo y eso la dejó en completo descubierto.

Su mirada finalmente se le hacía legible, pero no podía comprender el porqué de la disculpa que pareciera ofrecer. Lucía apenada, avergonzada, lucía frágil e indefensa como un niño de aquellos a más, pero con la diferencia de que ella pareciera haber sido el pequeño que comete un error y su inocencia lo delata al consumirlo la culpa y hacerlo evidente con su lenguaje corporal.

No estaba entendiendo nada y se descubrió a sí mismo impotente, tan sorpresivamente afectado que solo se quedó allí viéndola.

Gray siempre había sido un hombre de acciones y un inesperado entendedor del sentir ajeno, pero fuera su cansancio, fuera la sorpresa o la ansiedad que lo había estado consumiendo desde el último par de días, algo había hecho que la imagen frente a él lo desconcertara y exigiera una evaluación previa a su actuar, que no fue capaz de concretar.

—¡Es el mago de hielo! —gritó uno de los pequeños y por fin sus miradas se desconectaron al sentir como era jalado con torpeza por uno de los niños más pequeños, mientras otros que se hallaban a corta distancia se le unían.

—Por favor construye un muñeco —pedía una niña.

—¡No! que sea un fuerte —sugería otro.

Su atención no estaba realmente en ellos o sus peticiones, pero en su estado de estupefacción y cansancio corporal, no fue capaz de elaborar una respuesta o zafarse de su agarre sin visualizarse a sí mismo como un completo patán.

La maga de agua no se apartó cuando lo llevaron a su lado y por un momento pensó que ambos terminarían uniéndose al juego, puesto que esa era la idea evidente de los pequeños. La misma niña que lo había llevado allí tomó la mano de Juvia y esta la recibió con incerteza, antes de soltarla y negar.

—Gray-sama es el mejor mago de todos —comentó con lo que él supo era sinceridad de su parte, pero fingido entusiasmo—, él puede construir cosas muy bonitas así que estarán bien sin Juvia —quiso sumarse a las protestas de los niños, pero ella prosiguió—, ella volverá pronto. Juvia necesita un momento —sonó a un descubrimiento que ella acaba de hacer para sí misma, pero a su vez un mensaje directo al mago de hielo—, luego podrá venir a jugar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Gray no fue capaz de ser grosero con aquellos niños, se dijo a sí mismo que dos o tres pedidos concedidos darían el tiempo suficiente a la maga de regresar, pero el beneficio de la duda otorgado a ella se había vuelto para él, pérdida de valioso tiempo.

No que las sonrisas de aquellos chicos no valieran la pena, pero la había dejado ir. En el fondo sabía que lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo, no por desinterés, sino porque Juvia le había dado las señales suficientes que indicaban su necesidad de un tiempo a solas, el problema es que él no quería concedérselo.

Si alguien está triste, no debe estar solo. No lo aplicaba nunca consigo mismo, pero hacía parte de sus creencias más valiosas.

Si alguien llora, tampoco debe estarlo. Al menos, no siempre.

Pero si alguien estaba tan confundido como reflejaba Juvia ¿merecía un momento para organizar sus ideas? Ese era el problema. Sí lo merecía, pero ¿lo necesitaba? Estaba confundido él también. Las personas necesitan espacio, pero también quien se siente a su lado y solo les haga saber que no se encuentran solos.

Él no supo que necesitaba Juvia en aquel entonces y solo se dejó ser ante las circunstancias, pero al momento en que vio al primer miembro del gremio abandonar el lugar, lo hizo hacerse cargo del entretenimiento de aquellos niños y se había marchado.

No podía ser un hipócrita y negar la importancia de la privacidad, él jamás había sido precisamente un ser que ventilara sus emociones en público, pero sí Juvia. Todo eso que a él le requería tiempo entender sobre sí mismo, ella tenía el don de interpretarlo en segundos, como él con los demás aunque de manera silenciosa. Era frustrante no haber terminado de entender lo que había visto en ella en aquel momento, pero Juvia gozaba de una cualidad que él no, la capacidad de expresar en palabras todo aquello que se pasaba por su mente y corazón.

Y más que nunca deseaba poder escucharla.

Se lo había propuesto durante la misión y se había desviado de su cometido, si finalmente estaba decidido a caminar a su lado —aunque fuera simbólicamente hablando—, primero debía alcanzarla, donde fuera que estuviera en ese momento.

.

.

—1.175—

—Gracias por leer—

* * *

 **N/A2:** Hace tanto que dejé esta historia pausada, que ya no sé si llegué a agradecer. Por eso lo hago ahora: Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows.

Dora: Dale tiempo a Gray xD se supone que pasaría en este cap, pero culpame a mi(? Y definitivamente a mi también me apena Juvia, soy una maldita hipócrita que siempre la hace pasar mal *se castiga*

Zoe: No creo que esta fuera tu idea de largo, pero es más largo(? Muchas gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado.

Sole: Pienso igual que tú, los celos son algo jodido. En este caso, me apena que tuviera que sentirse así Juvia, pero es que entre los celos y la envidia hay una franja; Juvia es una persona que llega a ser muy celosa de Gray, pero la envidia es un sentir más egoísta que ella no suele experimentar y por eso quise inclinarlo hacia los celos y hacía su misma sorpresa al verse presa de una emoción que creía perdida en su pasado. ¡Gray arreglará la macana, no te preocupes!

Guest: Me alegra haber podido describirlo bien xD ¿Sabes? yo hago escenas de celos el 99,9% del tiempo, pero no es una emoción que sienta a menudo o por cualquiera, así que no estaba segura de cual podría ser la dosis justa xD Me alegra que te gustara, pero no mates a nadie. Llegará la compensación.

Sabbie: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que temo que en mi deseo de mostrar ese lado de Gray, se me escape de las manos. ¡Me alegra que no lo creyeras así!

Stormy: ¡No me golpees! juro que mejorará(?.

Nym: Juvia es humana, aprende de sus errores, pero necesita algo de orientación. Creo que Gray es un gran amigo y quiere a Lucy, por eso aunque me pongo histérica con el Grayldwekfnje —¿ves? ni el nombre puedo decir?— creo que es una bonita amistad y quería reflejarlo. Me alegra que te gustara.

Lua93: Bueno, continuación tendrá O/ ahora no sé si Gray arreglará algo. ¡Mentira, sí lo hará!

Yaz: No sé de donde has salido D: pero gracias general por alegrarme con tus visitas recientes. Si tiene continuación y aunque no está muy buena que digamos, uno más y todo se aclarará :D Que andes bien!

Lira: De ahora en adelante tranquila, Lucy ya no está(? ahora no te me enceles con los niños xD Me alegra que te gustara, no puedo evitar el drama —¿por qué soy así?— y menos en estas fechas, pero hice mi intento por disminuirlo ¿se notó? xDD Solo poco más de mil palabras de vómito verbal luego de un año, es un progreso(?

Lady: A mi igual y eso que es mi culpa xD

 **Ok, más agradecimientos que fic. Pero era justo y necesario. Gracias a todos.**


End file.
